Molded plastic parts can be in-mold coated with electrically conductive coatings. These parts can then be electrostatically painted. Conductive in-mold coatings which use carbon black exclusively as the conductive pigment are black. Very little carbon black (e.g. 5-15 parts by weight) is needed to impart conductivity. When parts with black coatings are painted with light colored paints such as white, large amounts or multiple layers of the lighter colored paints are required. Conductive carbon black can result in conductivity when used in very low amounts by weight (e.g. 8-10 parts per one hundred parts of resin). The ratio of solids to liquids in in-mold coating compositions is limited by viscosity and flow considerations as in-mold coatings do not use solvents to reduce the viscosity. It would be desirable to create a lighter colored conductive in-mold coating, requiring less light colored paint for effective covering, saving both time and materials.